User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Harold Burned-Mane VS Fjork
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! What a spoiled audience you are! Last week you got to see two Telvanni wizards go head to head and this week, you're about to see two Dragonborns test out eachother's skill, in the arena! That's right, this week, we will be seeing two warriors of Dragon blood going head to head! In the Blue Corner we have... Harold Burned-Mane! Born in Whiterun, to the last heirs of clan Burned-Mane, Harold has ascended his original status as the soul survivor of an 'extinct' clan and worked his way up to the rank of General, Jarl and even the title of 'Last Dragonborn.' Harold has been known to work for the Dark Brotherhood, Thieves' Guild, the Stormcloak rebellion, the Mages' Guild and the Companions. Gee... You sure that he had time to be the Dragonborn? After vanquishing Miraak and doing some rather questionable deeds for the Daedric Princes, Harold now dedicates his time to helping out the community. You know, like challenging young scallies, who prey on the Elderly, painting houses, Fus Roh Dahing cats out of trees, riding into battle on giant dragons and saving the day, y'know a real Night Raven. After vanquishing so many foes and accomplishing so much, we can only hope that his match up is a meaty challenge that he can sink his teeth into. Woah, might want to get him a napkin, since he's slobbering all over the place. And in the yellow corner, we have... Fjork! Formerly a member of Clan Ice Wolf, Fjork started off life with a moddest existance, which, like most moddest existances, ended when he went to the headsman's axe. Fortunately, a Dragon was kind enough to step in and stop the execution before proceeding to try and eat Fjork, along with his fellow prisoners and captors. Fjork, then spent some time in Riverwood before he brought a lovely young couple together and warned the small town of the impending doom that was about to besiege them. As a friend of the Skaal, we imagine that Fjork has a number of supporters in Solthstiem, if they know what an arena is... None the less, even without the support of his fur wearing, mountain dwelling friends, Fjork was able to defeat Alduin the World Eater, almost single handed. So, I imagine that he'd have little to no trouble taking on hos opponant, Harold the man ea- I mean Burned-Mane! So, which of these two home grown Nords will come out on top? Which of these will truly get to claim that they alone are the last Dragonborn!? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ' ' Polling has ended! Here are the results!!! Harold Burned-Mane: 7 Fjork: 2 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posess any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open for a week, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena